


Friendship Distilled: Ode to an Aloe

by DevonShea



Series: Friendship Distilled [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, Plants, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevonShea/pseuds/DevonShea
Summary: Gwen bought a new plant for the household on impulse.  Merlin reminds her why that impulse happened.





	Friendship Distilled: Ode to an Aloe

Gwen set the pot in the windowsill, turning it this way and that, trying to figure out the best way to orient the little aloe plant to get the best sun.  The leaf on one side was a bit smaller than the others, so maybe that should be the side closest to the window. On the other hand, maybe it would be better if the smaller leaf was closer to the heat of the flat and not the cool window.  She was still considering when Merlin entered the kitchen.

 

“Cute plant, Gwen.  Mum always has one of them.”

 

“It was an impulse buy, Merlin.  It just sort of called out to me.”

 

Merlin shrugged as he put the kettle on the burner.  Gwen watched while he huffed because the pilot light had gone out and he dug around in the drawer for matches to light the stove.  She sighed as he jumped back a little to get away from the whooshing flame when the gas caught, shaking his hand. She understood why Hunith always had an aloe and she silently apologized to the smaller leaf.  It was definitely going to be the first to go, probably sooner rather than later. 

**Author's Note:**

> Aloes are amazing plants. I think every household needs one for simple burn treatment. They're very hardy. One warning, though, they are toxic to cats and dogs, so if you get an aloe, make sure your pet can't get to it.
> 
> Merlin belongs to Shine and the BBC.


End file.
